The Fall
by RedSnow1
Summary: "Les ténèbres se sont déjà emparées de toi. Elles t'entourent, elles te lèchent comme un chien la main de son maître. Ne les sent-tu pas ? Elles sont là, au plus profond de ton cœur. Elles aiment ta saveur, elles te collent à la peau..." Regina est prête à tout pour rendre Emma heureuse, prête à vendre son âme au diable. L'histoire d'une chute [SwanQueen AU dans la forêt enchantée]
1. The pursuit of happiness

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, depuis le temps :)**

 **Je sais, cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas posté du SwanQueen, écrit Her Name Is Happiness et je suis désolée de vous faire attendre... Cette année fut assez mouvementée, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'y remettre vraiment. Je terminerais cependant cette fiction, une fois le BAC passé, quand j'aurais retrouvé le temps de totalement m'y replonger. Je tenais cependant à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews.**

 **En attendant, je vous propose une histoire assez triste, l'histoire d'une chute, celle de Regina, mais en version SwanQueen. Ce projet me trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'un an, et avec l'accord de mon amie et correctrice, Cbwritter, j'ai décidé de vous la publier. Cette histoire se composera de trois chapitres, chacun représentant une phase de la "chute" dans les ténèbres. Je posterais un chapitre par mois, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise :D**

 **Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire :)**

 **Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente de Her Name Is Happiness. Je ne veux pas bacler cette fiction qui me tient à cœur, et pour le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé la suite adéquate.**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Le soleil s'était déjà réveillé, commençant son ascension vers le ciel lorsque Regina ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière orangée que celui-ci diffusait dans la grande suite royale. Comme chaque matin. Elle soupira doucement, passant une main sur son visage encore ensommeillé, étirant ses membres du mieux qu'elle put. Comme chaque matin. Il était encore tôt, elle n'avait que très peu dormi, mais cela lui était égal. La reine aimait regarder son royaume se réveiller, du haut de sa chambre, aimait voir les montagnes danser, l'océan chanter la vie. Un léger sourire se peint sur les lèvres rouges, ses yeux cendrés se plissèrent avec candeur. Depuis la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir les quelques nuages d'une blancheur éclatante, aussi blancs que les draps sur lesquels elle reposait, nue, et quelques oiseaux prenaient déjà leur envol. Elle les regarda partir, avec admiration, ces magnifiques animaux ailés, s'envoler loin, très loin, pour un monde lointain, absent, presque défunt.

La lumière du soleil sublimait leur corps, leurs plumes, leur donnant cette couleur orangée qu'elle aimait tant. Ce même soleil qui éclairait timidement la peau fine de la jeune femme étendue à côté d'elle, plongée dans un sommeil réparateur.

Subitement, la brunette fut absorbée par ce visage paisible, ces yeux clos, cette bouche entrouverte, ce nez fier et droit, par cette chevelure ambrée, ondulée, rayonnante, reposant sur l'un des oreillers. D'un geste tendre, son doigt parcouru la ligne de sa taille, s'attardant sur les hanches, magnifiquement dessinés, caressant la peau délicate, douce comme l'aurore. Approchant ses lèvres, Regina les posa dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme assoupie, essayant de ne pas la réveiller après une nuit passée à s'aimer. A se chercher. A échanger.

D'un geste lent, la reine, ne daignant pas se vêtir, s'avança doucement vers l'ouverture grillagée de la fenêtre afin de regarder les chaumières s'éveiller, les premières baguettes sortir du four, le marché se mettre en place. Le soleil illuminait à présent toute l'étendue de terre qui lui appartenait, jusqu'aux camps de coquelicots qui marquaient la fin de son territoire. Posant ses deux mains sur la barre, Regina sentit le vent épouser son corps, envelopper sa chair, créant une sorte de vêtement imaginaire. Les courbes de son enveloppe charnelle étaient mises en valeurs par l'éclairage, par ce soleil qui la réchauffait, qui la faisait se sentir vivante.

Vivante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Vivante, dans la simplicité d'une vie qu'elle avait retrouvée. Vivante, tout simplement.

 _« Bonjour, majesté. »_ Murmura une voix derrière son dos, une voix mélodieuse et chantonnante dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Bientôt, la femme sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille, et un corps chaud, doux, un corps dont elle connaissait tous les détails, les moindres courbes et lignes. Une petite tête timide vint se poser sur son épaule, deux yeux maintenant ouverts fixaient l'infini, deux pupilles jade, rencontrant la lumière de l'astre qui les éclairait. Regina posa ses mains sur les siennes, pencha son visage pour qu'il rencontre celui de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait dans un élan de tendresse.

 _« Bonjour, princesse. »_ Répondit-elle doucement, d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, échangeant un baiser matinal, tandis qu'elles se balançaient, nues devant le royaume, vivant leur amour encore jeune et passionnel a la lumière du soleil. Elles restèrent en contemplation devant un tel spectacle des heures durant, n'échangeant que quelques regards silencieux et pourtant empli d'amour, échangeant quelques caresses, quelques baisers, quelques tendresses. Cette vie leur convenait. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pur, de plus vrai.

La vie qu'elles menaient au palais était tout ce dont elles auraient pu rêver.

Et lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, lorsque la ville fut pleinement réveillée, les deux femmes décidèrent de partir se promener en cette période de paix retrouvée, dans les jardins de la propriété.

D'un geste de la main, la brunette utilisa sa magie pour les vêtir proprement, la princesse Emma Swan, d'une robe couleur du jour, elle-même de la couleur de la nuit. Prenant la main l'une de l'autre, les deux amantes s'avancèrent hors de la chambre royale, vivant leur amour au grand jour.

* * *

 _« Alors ? Est-ce que cela a fonctionné cette fois ?»_

 _« Non… »_

 _« Oh… »_ Regina marqua une pause _. « Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois… »_

 _« … »_

 _« Ne pleure pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir si triste… »_

 _« Mais Regina, quand est-ce qu'on y parviendra ? »_

 _« Un jour, un jour on y arrivera. »_

 _« Mais quand ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que quelques années quand on a l'amour éternel ? »_

* * *

Les pages tournaient, les unes après les autres, les mots défilaient, ni tout à fait les mêmes, ni tout à fait différents, les formules se succédaient, mais pas une ne pouvait résoudre le problème qui la hantait. Cela n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de formules pour ôter la vie, et aucune pour la donner ?

Quelques larmes perlaient des yeux sombres, remplis de déception inavouée, de peurs inconditionnelles, de tristesses mêlées. Quelques larmes qui se mêlaient à l'encre, formant de larges taches brunes sur les feuilles jaunis des vieux grimoires de sa mère. Sa mère qui était partie. Sa mère qui avait utilisé la magie noire. Sa mère qu'elle haïssait.

Longtemps, elle avait hésité devant cette porte scellée, se demandant ce qu'il arriverait si elle actionnait la poignée. Si elle passait le pas de cette chambre désertée depuis bien longtemps. Cora était morte. Cora ne reviendrait pas. Pourtant, elle la voyait encore, assise près de la fenêtre, un grand grimoire sur les genoux.

Regina soupira. Ce n'était pas pour Cora qu'elle faisait cela. C'était pour Emma. Pour effacer la tristesse de son regard, pour lui donner la fin heureuse qu'elle attendait. Qu'elle méritait. Emma n'aurait pas aimé la voir chercher ce genre de solution. Emma n'avait jamais aimé la magie, étant persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait que faire du mal. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Mais Regina avait tout essayé. Tout afin de donner à son amour des héritiers.

Regina était stérile. La magie était sa dernière chance. La princesse dormait profondément dans leur chambre. Et Regina ne lui dirait rien. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

D'un geste brusque, la reine repoussa l'ouvrage violement, celui-ci allant rejoindre la pile qui gisait sur le sol de la bibliothèque royale. Le désespoir montait doucement en elle, telle une araignée qui tissait sa toile dans son cœur, emprisonnant toute autre sorte de sentiments. Et les pleurs d'Emma résonnaient dans son oreille.

Et le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres.

La couleur de son visage rougit par la tristesse.

La brunette se releva brutalement. Elle ne voulait plus voir cela. Le bonheur d'Emma était ce qui lui importait plus que tout, le bonheur de celle qui lui était chère. De celle qui bientôt serait sa femme. Un petit sourire timide se peint sur son visage illuminé par la flamme de la bougie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, la majestueuse femme traversa les longs couloirs du palais endormi, jusqu'au jardin que l'on avait commencé à décorer pour l'occasion. Cela n'était encore qu'une esquisse de ce qui arriverait lors du grand jour, mais le fait de voir ce rêve prendre forme en faisait une réalité. Une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait attendre de vivre définitivement. Son regard fut attiré par la grande fontaine venait d'être érigée à cet honneur, a peine terminée. Les bassins venaient d'être remplis d'eau, et au milieu de cette surface, dansant comme la première fois, une reine et une princesse, les yeux dans les yeux, dans de magnifiques robes de bals. Absolument émue par la ressemblance de leur double de marbre, Regina s'approcha doucement de la fontaine, s'asseyant distraitement sur le rebord de celle-ci afin d'en avoir une vision plus rapprochée.

Sa main effleura la surface lisse de l'eau glacée, dans laquelle se reflétait la lune, une eau froide pour une nuit particulièrement étouffante. Vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, la reine ôta ses souliers pour plonger ses pieds dans cette surface aqueuse, et soupira de plaisir. Emportée par un élan d'espoir, la jeune femme se surprit à formuler un vœu, au plus profond de son cœur.

 _« Je souhaite… »_

 _« Oh, mais dearie, je sais très bien ce que tu souhaites. La question est… Qu'es-tu prête à faire pour l'obtenir ? »_

* * *

 _« Regina ? »_

 _« Désolée… Je… je réfléchissais… »_

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »_

 _« Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »_

 _« Ne t'ai-je pas toujours tout dit ? »_

* * *

Il rôdait autour d'elle comme un vautour autour de sa proie, reniflait sa chevelure comme un animal le ferait, se déplaçait lourdement à la manière d'une bête. Il était le monstre de son enfance, celui qui de nombreuses fois, avait rendu visite à sa mère dans le château, celui qui lui avait appris la magie, l'avait corrompu. Celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Regina le haïssait. Le détestait presqu'autant qu'elle le craignait.

Il était le ténébreux après tout. Il avait tous les pouvoirs, ou du moins, elle le pensait. Et son apparence repoussante, son haleine fétide, son regard perdu la terrifiait. Il pouvait mettre fin à sa triste vie s'il le souhaitait. Il était dangereux. Toxique. Comment pouvait-on aimer un tel monstre ? Mais il lui avait promis de remédier à son infertilité. Il avait promis de lui donner un enfant.

Regina frissonna.

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la licorne qui se trouvait figée devant ses yeux, ce magnifique animal auquel elle devait arracher le cœur. Son crin était blanc comme la neige, l'animal était pur, et elle était souillée. Souillée par sa mère qui avait toujours voulu faire d'elle une reine. Souillée par sa faiblesse. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et Rumple la regardait avec ses yeux froids et sans pitié. Il attendait son geste. Elle voulait disparaitre. Mais le marché qu'elle avait passé la liait à lui le temps de quelques mois. Le temps pour elle d'apprendre les fondements de la magie. La brunette ne saisissait pas exactement quelles raisons motivaient ce choix. Pourquoi elle ?

Elle inspira un grand coup.

L'air frais de la plaine pénétra ses poumons avec force et vigueur.

Sa main s'avança doucement vers le poitrail du cheval, si près qu'elle sentait son cœur marteler contre sa paume.

Ce cœur qu'elle devait arracher.

Comme Cora avait arraché le cœur de son ami Daniel.

Elle ressentait la peur de l'animal jusque dans son âme. Elle comprenait son désespoir. Il lui criait de ne pas faire cela.

 _« Prends son cœur. »_

Sa voix était glaciale, sans appel. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et pourtant.

Pourtant elle pensait à Emma qui, à cette heure-ci, apprenait à se battre à l'épée. Elle pensait à la peine qu'elle lui ferait si elle lui disait avec qui elle avait conclu un marché. L'aimerait-elle toujours ?

Oui. Elles s'étaient toujours aimés, et s'aimeraient toujours.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

Elle ne devait pas faire cela.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

C'était trop dur, trop mauvais.

Elle n'était pas comme cela.

Elle n'était pas comme sa mère.

Elle le refusait.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps.

 _« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas… »_ Murmura-t-elle.

Essuyant ses larmes de sa main pas encore souillée par le sang, la reine s'enfuit dans la plaine, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre son maitre et elle-même.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le hennissement terrifié d'un animal que l'on venait de tuer.

* * *

 _« Tu es différente. Regina, ma chérie… Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je peux t'aider, tu le sais. Je déteste te voir si tourmentée… »_

 _« Ce n'est rien, père… »_

 _« Es-tu heureuse avec Emma ? Est-ce elle qui te rend si triste ? »_

 _« Non, père. Emma est… Emma est parfaite. »_

 _« Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Dit moi, mon enfant, tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« … »_

 _« Promet moi de ne rien dire à Emma. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Jamais. »_

 _« Je te le promet. »_

 _« Oh, père… J'ai fait une erreur… Une terrible erreur… »_

 _« Je suis là, mon enfant. Je suis là pour toi. »_

* * *

Emma Swan se réveilla en cette douce matinée d'été seule, dénudée, dans un lit froid et désespérément vide. Emma Swan se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis quelques années, avec la sensation que quelque chose était en train de se produire, que quelque chose de mauvais les menaçaient. Sans doute était-ce une impression liée à son rôle de sauveuse, ou bien de fiancée, mais la blondinette pressentait quelque chose n'allait pas, et que cela touchait personnellement Regina. Depuis quelques mois, quelque chose n'allait pas en elle, quelque chose qu'elle refusait de lui avouer. La princesse savait quand elle lui mentait, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Et Regina n'allait pas bien. Regina était peut-être même en danger.

Son cœur se serra. L'aube s'était envolée. Les premières baguettes avaient étés enfournées. Et Regina n'était pas là. Regina l'amour de sa vie, sa promise.

Alors, absolument nue, la future reine se précipita vers ses vêtements, enfilant une simple robe de soie rose, attachant distraitement ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval dorés. Pieds nus sur les dalles froides du château, la belle blonde se mit à courir, se laissant guider par son instinct jusque dans les jardins, là où, quelques jours plus tard devait se tenir la cérémonie de mariage. Elle y trouva une Regina, vêtue de sa belle chemise de nuit de satin, les cheveux en bataille, sous le soleil avait entamé son ascension. Une Regina, plongée dans ses pensées, les pieds dans la fontaine, devant la statue de leur mariage.

 _« Gina ? »_

La brunette sursauta, comme subitement réveillée d'un rêve. Ses yeux semblaient affolés, cernés, rouges de ne s'être point reposé depuis quelques jours. Sa respiration était difficile, ses mains tremblaient. La reine ressemblait plus à un animal pris au piège plutôt qu'à la femme fatale, autoritaire qu'elle devait représenter. Emma sourit doucement, prenant place à côté de sa future femme.

 _« Hey… »_ Murmura doucement Emma avant de poser une main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser.

La reine plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard baigné de larmes. Emma devina. Emma savait ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Un soupir. Plongeant ses mains dans une rivière ébène, elle sentit le besoin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa tendre aimée. Des gestes simples, doux, calmes. Les gestes dont elle avait besoin. Regina prit une grande inspiration.

 _« Hey. »_ Répondit-elle doucement.

 _« Tu as manqué l'aube. »_

Un sourire.

Un regard.

Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

 _« Nous regarderons l'aurore. »_

Et alors qu'elles s'éloignent, main dans la main, une larme de sang s'écoule du visage figé de la reine statuée.

* * *

 _« Notre marché était pourtant clair ! Je devenais votre élève et en échange… »_

 _« Je vous offrais un enfant, à toi, et à ta princesse. »_

 _« Il est temps de respecter notre marché, Rumplestiltskin. Cela fait plusieurs mois déjà… Nous en avons besoin. Emma en a besoin.»_

 _« N'ayez crainte, majesté. Neuf mois après la nuit de votre mariage naitrons vos jumeaux. »_

 _« Des jumeaux ? »_

 _« Une jeune princesse et un petit prince. »_

 _« Comment seront-ils ? »_

 _« Comme leurs deux mères. Forts et courageux, dotés de pouvoir dépassant tous ceux qui existent dans ce monde. Les produits d'un grand amour, enfant de la lune et du soleil. »_

 _« Et nous serons heureux ? »_

 _« Cela ne dépend que de vous. »_

* * *

La salle était remplie, les bancs occupés, la musique résonnait dans la grande arcade, résonnait dans son cœur. De larges banderoles volaient dans le ciel, soutenus par de magnifiques colombes, signe de leur amour pur et constant. Regina sourit. Elle reconnaissait derrière ce geste la signature de Snow, sa future belle-mère.

Des milliers d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle avec adoration et respect tandis qu'elle traversait, aidée de son père, le long couloir qui la mènerait jusqu'à sa fin heureuse. Elle était terrifiée, dans sa robe de satin, essayant de ne pas trébucher, de ne pas paraitre faible devant ses sujets. Essayant d'être parfaite. Pour Emma. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était leur journée.

Tout le peuple avait été réunis dans la plus grande salle du palais afin d'assister à l'union de la reine Regina et de la princesse Emma. Une union plus qu'attendue dans tous les mondes. La victoire de l'amour sur la vengeance.

La brunette sourit doucement, avec confiance. Elle sentait le regard fier de son père, la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. Il l'a rassurait. Son cœur battait en chamade. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, sa main se resserrait sur celle de celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Etait-elle prête à passer ce cap ? Etait-elle prête à s'engager pour la vie ?

Une inspiration.

Oui.

Oui, elle était prête.

Elle aimait.

Son amour pour la jeune blonde avait toujours été inconditionnel, et ce, depuis leur enfance. Fille du roi David et de la reine Snow, Emma avait toujours su percer ses murs, voir la bonté dans son cœur. Pendant des années, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient détestées, pour enfin découvrir que ce qu'elles pensaient être de la haine n'était que le début d'une grande histoire. Depuis leurs premières années, elles s'aimaient.

Issue de deux pays ennemi, leur amour avait fait l'objet de plusieurs batailles qui avait couté la vie de sa mère. Une mère froide, pervertie par la magie noire. Une mère qui refusait de voir sa seule et unique fille épouser celle de l'ennemi. Mais malgré les morts, malgré les pertes, Regina ne regrettait aucune de ces batailles. Elle aimait Emma comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Elle aimait son sourire rayonnant, et la joie qui illuminait son visage, sa force et sa détermination.

Une expiration.

La reine releva la tête, afin d'apercevoir celle qu'elle allait épouser, après une dizaine d'année d'amour. Afin de retrouver un visage familier parmi ces milliers d'inconnus. Elle avait besoin de la voir.

Et elle était là, près de l'autel, dans une robe corset magnifique, une longue cascade d'or tombant sur ses épaules.

Et elle était là, plus belle que jamais, brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

Et quand elle retourna la tête, la brunette sentit son cœur se soulever. C'était elle. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Sa fin heureuse l'attendait.

Et quand on lui demanda si elle souhaitait épouser Emma Swan, Regina n'hésita pas à dire oui.

Et Emma accepta aussi.

Et quand le prêtre l'autorisa à embrasser la mariée, Regina, avec passion, emprisonna entre ses mains le visage pâle et trempé de celle qui venait de devenir sa femme. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leur place sur les siennes, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses mains se posèrent dans son dos.

Et Regina l'embrassa.

De toute son âme.

De tout son corps.

De tout son cœur.

Parce qu'elle aimait.

Et il y eu de grandes exclamations, suivis d'un grand cri.

Des milliers de voix qui s'élèvent.

 _« Vive les mariées ! »_

* * *

 _« Pourrais-je avoir cette danse, ma reine ? »_

 _« Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité. Allez-vous-en. »_

 _« Quel beau mariage. Oui, un mariage royal. Tout ce que votre mère aurait souhaité pour vous. Elle serait fière, très fière de voir ou vous en êtes. J'ai failli verser ma petite larme… »_

 _« Cessez vos babillages, je n'en veux point. Je ne vous laisserez pas gâcher ce jour. »_

 _« Tant d'hostilité, majesté. N'ayez crainte. Je ne viens pas ruiner votre fête. Bien au contraire. »_

 _« Que me voulez-vous ? »_

 _« Je viens vous donner votre dû. Dans cette fiole, il y a l'antidote qui permettra de guérir votre infertilité. Prenez en soin, dearie, et buvez jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »_

 _« Comment pourrais-je m'assurer que vous ne cherchez pas à m'empoisonner ? »_

 _« Sachez très chère, que j'ai passé mon existence à conclure des marchés. Je vous ai promis un enfant, vous l'aurez. Rumplestiltskin honore toujours ses promesses. »_

 _« Merci… »_

 _« Ce regard, cette poigne, cette détermination… Tout cela est si familier. Décidément, plus le temps passe… plus je me rends compte que… »_

 _« Que ? »_

 _« Vous tenez beaucoup de votre mère… »_

* * *

 _« Bonsoir, majesté. »_

Regina se retourna, détachant ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un geste de la main et sourit. Il faisait nuit noire, la fête venait de se terminer, sous la chaleur d'une nuit d'été. La musique dans la tête, cœur rempli de bonheur, Regina venait de souffler les dernières bougies de la salle de cérémonie, une fois assurée que tous les invités étaient confortablement installés dans le château. Regina venait de rentrer, et pour la première fois, la reine retrouvait dans sa chambre une ravissante blonde qui portait le titre de femme. Sa femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Son cœur se serra.

Cette même femme qui, assise patiemment sur le lit, encore dans sa belle robe de mariée, la regardait avec adoration, amour, désir.

 _« Bonsoir, princesse. »_

Regina sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un corps contre le sien, et deux bras fort enserrer sa taille. Deux bras chaud, confortables, qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais désormais. Dans son dos, la reine pouvait sentir le cœur de la mariée battre, sa poitrine monter et redescendre doucement, pouvait sentir à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle, de son amour. Des mains quelques peu hésitantes partirent à la recherche de la fermeture de sa belle robe, de douces mains qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une bouche vint se coller contre son oreille, chaude, tendre. La brunette soupira. Elle aimait cette proximité qui était la leur, elle aimait la sentir proche, la sentir sienne. Son odeur, sa présence l'intoxiquait. La reine avait besoin de plus.

 _« Il va falloir laisser tomber ce surnom. Je suis une reine à présent. »_ Susurra-t-elle.

Regina prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner dans les bras de sa seule et tendre aimée. Elle étudia chaque trait une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas changés, traçant, du bout de son index le contour de ses lèvres, de son nez. Un visage tellement innocent, candide, tout juste sorti de l'enfance. Un visage aimé et aimant. Regina sourit. Sans perdre une seule seconde, ses lèvres fondirent sur celles de la blondes, capturant celles-ci dans une étreinte chaude, lente, langue contre langue, dent contre dent. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Emma poussa la brunette doucement contre le mur, plaquant son épouse contre celui-ci. La chaleur de l'été se mêla à celle de leurs corps, de leur désir.

 _« Oh, Vraiment ? »_

 _« Hm, hm. »_

La main d'Emma jouait avec quelques boucles de cheveux brunes, tandis que la jeune femme se mordait distraitement les lèvres, regard plongé dans ceux de son épouse. Et ce qu'elle y voyait lui donnait espoir, oui, réellement. Elle voyait un avenir heureux, et des rires d'enfants. Elle voyait deux femmes vieillir et mourir ensembles. Ce soir était leur nuit de noce, et c'était aussi le début d'une longue histoire. Regina admira son visage tout juste éclairé par la lumière d'une bougie, la manière dont le feu se reflétait dans ses iris clairs. Son cœur rata un battement. Sa jambe vint s'enrouler autour de celle de sa belle, rapprochant leurs hanches. Pendant un instant, les paroles de Rumplestiltskin lui revinrent en mémoire. _Neuf mois après la nuit de votre mariage naitrons vos jumeaux._ Neuf mois.

 _« Et comment comptes tu utiliser ces pouvoirs, altesse ?»_

Un sourire joueur vint se peindre sur le visage de la sauveuse, de sa sauveuse. Regina savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Elle était prête. Elle n'attendait que cela. Contre son dos, elle sentit que les doigts de la belle blonde avait fini par dézipper le dos de sa belle robe qui tomba dans un froissement de tissu, révélant un corps seulement couvert de sous-vêtements. La bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur sa poitrine, ravissante. Soupirant d'impatience, la brunette redressa le menton de la plus jeune, l'obligeant à la fixer.

 _« Je commencerais par faire… »_

D'un geste rapide et, surprenant la reine, Emma souleva celle-ci, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur sa belle robe blanche, et la porta jusqu'au grand lit. Immédiatement, Regina sentit sur elle s'écraser le corps de sa femme, sur son visage une pluie de fils d'ors. Un rire échappa sa gorge, un rire franc, mélodieux.

 _« Ca. »_

* * *

 **Voilà la première phase achevée. La machine infernale semble être lancée... Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et quels ont étés vos ressentis :D**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire :)**

 **A dans un mois, les amis, et d'ici là, portez vous bien !**

 **\- RedSnow1**


	2. Troubles in Paradise

**Hello hello les cocos !**

 **Commençons par le commencement : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, follow, fav... Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait :) Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Pour la peine, je vous poste le chapitre 2 qui marque une nouvelle étape dans la chute de Regina vers les enfers, ou la jeune reine, malgré sa volonté de ne pas succomber au mal, se laisse entrainer dans les abysses.** **Je vous poste le chapitre un jour en avance, parce que je suis de bonne humeur (je viens de finir mes oraux de bac ! Plus que les écrits, yay !), en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)**

 **Trêve de blabla, passons à la lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Troubles in Paradise._**

 _« Arrête de réfléchir ! La magie, c'est des sentiments, des émotions. Puise dans ton cœur ! Utilises ce que tu ressens. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas comment faire ! »_

 _« Quel est le moment qui t'a rendu hors de toi ? Folle de rage ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Il doit forcément en exister un ! »_

 _« … Bien sûr ! Bien sûr qu'il en existe un… »_ Elle soupira _. « Un jour… Emma a été courtisée par cet homme… Son nom était Killian, Killian Jones. Un vulgaire pirate. »_

 _« Continue… »_

 _« J'avais dix-huit ans, Emma quinze. J'étais amoureuse, elle était trop jeune pour le voir. Et quand cet… imbécile l'a abordé, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras. Elle le trouvait beau, et gentil, mais pour moi, il n'était rien de plus qu'un bandit. Un pauvre imbécile qui pensait qu'il pouvait m'enlever ma princesse, ma fin heureuse. Dès l'instant ou mes yeux ont croisés les siens… je l'ai haïe. Cette haine… n'était pas de moi.»_

 _« Que voulais-tu lui faire ? »_

 _« Je voulais le tuer. Le voir souffrir, suppliant à genoux de mettre fin à sa misérable vie… Et je l'aurais regardé. J'aurais ris. Je l'imagine, en larme, à mes pieds. Et j'aurais pris son épée. Et j'aurais tranché sa main. Il y aurait eu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et plus jamais il n'aurait touché à ma précieuse Emma. »_

 _« S'il était devant tes yeux, le ferais-tu ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Et comment te sentirais tu ? »_

 _« Bien. Terriblement bien. »_

* * *

Elle était effrayée, terrifiée par ce que ses mains venaient de produire, et par le regard de cet homme posé sur elle, ses yeux sans couleur définie, mais qui semblait la fixer avec cet espèce d'adoration, d'espoir. Elle craignait ses mains qui se posaient sur ses épaules avec fiertés, ses longs ongles qu'elle sentait rentrer dans sa peau propre, ces ongles si sales, si longs. Elle frissonna, muée dans l'horreur de l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps entier semblait pris de convulsions, sous la lune glacée. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver jusqu'ici ? Regina avait accepté le marché de Rumplestiltskin depuis quelques mois à présent, et chaque soir, à l'heure ou s'assombrissait la campagne, a l'instant même où sa fiancé sombrait dans un profond sommeil, la reine troquait sa robe de reine pour devenir, histoire de quelques heures, l'apprentie du Ténébreux. Depuis quelques mois, elle apprenait la magie. Tel était le marché qu'ils avaient conclu.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

L'homme était allongé à ses pieds, la bouche ensanglantée, les yeux révulsés, mort. L'homme était allongé à ses pieds, et c'était elle qui l'avait tuée. Tuer. Ce mot la révoltait. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive. Elle s'était juste emportée, rien de plus. Regina était en colère, et elle l'avait tuée. Comme Cora l'avait fait avec de nombreux ouvriers. Pauvre homme, il avait seulement planté une rose rouge parmi les nacrés qui devaient figurer dans le jardin, tout autour de la fontaine. Tout cela pour une rose de la mauvaise couleur. A présent… Il ne ferait plus jamais de fautes…

 _« Ca, mon enfant, c'est de la magie. »_

La reine tomba à genoux devant le cadavre du fleuriste, dont la nuque avait été brisée, s'effondrant telle une poupée de chiffon sous le poids de son crime, de la culpabilité, de sa frustration. Les épaules voutées, penchée au-dessus du visage livide, la reine pouvait observer la mort en face. Une mort à la fois terrifiante et choquante, une mort qu'elle avait causée. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, des perles délicates qui avaient le gout de l'horreur. Sa respiration était saccadée, troublée par la peur, par l'incompréhension. Et dans les yeux de sa victime brillait un visage. Celui de sa mère. Celui de la femme qu'elle était en train de devenir.

Une meurtrière.

Un monstre.

Non, elle ne voulait pas être comme Cora. Elle refusait d'être comme cela.

Elles n'étaient pas pareilles. Elle avait un cœur.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir comme Cora. Et l'homme le regardait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ce regard. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Regina cria.

Cria de toutes ses forces sa peur et sa colère.

De nouvelles larmes touchèrent le sol.

 _« C'est bien, continue. Exprime-toi. »_

Sa voix la fit frissonner. Cette voix si moqueuse, étrange, terrifiante. Regina avait accepté un marché sans vraiment en comprendre les conséquences. La recherche du bonheur ultime était en train de l'en écarter. Emma ignorait toujours qu'elle pratiquait la magie. Emma passait la plupart de son temps dans le royaume, à rendre visite aux familles de malades afin de les aider.

Emma qu'elle avait épousée il y a quelques semaines.

Emma avec qui elle fonderait une famille.

Emma. Il fallait qu'elle pense à Emma.

Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Regina découvrit un spectacle tragique. Tout autour d'elle, toutes les fleurs blanches s'étaient fanées, tombant sous le poids de sa colère, comme carbonisées. L'une d'elle, la plus résistante surement, vacillait, refusant de se plier devant la reine à présent triste et vide. Et quand la jeune femme caressa ses pétales encore blancs, dans un espoir vain de la sauver, celle-ci s'écroula dans un dernier soupir.

 _« Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de cette magie ! Je refuse de faire le mal autour de moi ! Je refuse de devenir comme ma mère ! »_

 _« Mais dearie… Les ténèbres se sont déjà emparées de toi. Elles t'entourent, elles te lèchent comme un chien la main de son maître. Ne les sent-tu pas ? Elles sont là, au plus profond de ton cœur. Elles aiment ta saveur, elles te collent à la peau… »_

Et Regina pleura, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais ce n'était plus la mort de l'homme qu'elle regrettait.

La reine venait de réaliser l'affreuse et obscure réalité.

Elle avait aimé cela.

* * *

 _« Ou vas-tu ? »_

 _« Me promener. »_

 _« Attend moi, je viens avec toi. »_

 _« Non, Emma, je préfère y aller seule. Il est tard. Tu dois être fatiguée. »_

 _« Toi aussi. Tu es cernée. »_

 _« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »_

 _« Regina ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Promet moi… que quand je me réveillerais tu seras là. »_

 _« Je te le promet. »_

* * *

Un rire éclatant.

Ses cheveux dansaient au vent, dansaient pour le vent, venant parfois se coller contre son visage d'ange. Ses bras étaient ouvert au soleil, ce soleil éblouissant qu'elle aimait tant, éclairant le moindre de ses traits. Leurs chevaux galopaient en symbiose, callant leurs pas sur celui de l'autre, et les deux femmes s'aimaient.

Et Emma riait. Emma riait à gorge déployée, telle l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être, laissant apparaître d'adorables faussettes.

Et Regina souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle était heureuse. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Et les plaines laissaient apparaître des montagnes, et les montagnes des vallées.

Ensemble, elles chevauchaient, traversant le royaume dans l'unique but de passer un peu de temps rien que toute les deux. Comme auparavant. Comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfant et qu'elles aimaient se promener vers le lac pour faire des couronnes de fleurs.

 _« Allez Kisos, plus vite ! »_

Le ravissant étalon blanc de la reine s'élança à toute allure dans la prairie, dépassant celui de la brunette. C'était un jeu qu'elles avaient eu l'habitude de faire dès leurs plus tendres enfances, dès qu'elles avaient su monter à cheval. Un jeu qu'Emma tentait de reproduire.

Regina arqua un sourcil, son regard croisant celui fière de la blondinette qui la dépassait de maintenant quelques bons mètres.

 _« Et si nous leur montrions de quoi nous sommes capable Rocinante ? »_

La femme donna un coup sur les étriers et son cheval s'engagea lui aussi dans une course effrénée. Bientôt les deux amantes se retrouvèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, toute deux refusant de laisser l'autre gagner.

Cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, quand devant les chevaux, une petite paysanne vint à passer, la réalité, brute, dure, la frappa.

L'enfant s'écroula.

Le cheval d'Emma se rua.

Le rire se transforma en cri.

Avec horreur, Regina aperçu les mains de sa femme quitter les rênes.

La jeune femme glissa de sa monture.

Regina sentit son cœur se glacer.

Instinctivement elle plaça les mains devant elle, comme pour empêcher l'impact d'avoir lieux.

 _« Emma ! »_

Mais Emma ne toucha jamais le sol, protégée par la magie de la conjointe, immobilisée à quelques centimètres du sol. Emma ne toucha pas le sol, mais son regard était empli de peur et de méfiance, dirigé vers les mains violettes qui avaient empêchées sa chute. Et le cheval s'en alla en courant, s'enfuyant à travers la foret. D'un geste gracieux, la brunette descendit de son cheval afin de porter secours à celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle qu'elle aurait pu perdre.

La petite quant à elle, était tombée à la renverse lors de l'impact et gisait à présent sur le gazon vert, terrifiée par cet acte qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

 _« Emma ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

Ses mains parcoururent son visage d'ange simplement secoué par les émotions qu'elle venait de traverser, ce corps frêle qui portait sa progéniture, ce corps qui aurait pu être brisé en deux à cause de cette maudite gamine.

 _« Oui, je n'ai rien… »_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres rouges, soupir d'exaspération et de soulagement. Se relevant doucement, les yeux de la reine se posèrent sur la personne responsable d'un tel désastre. Deux lames de poignards, deux iris rempli de colère et de haine. D'un pas déterminé, la brune s'approcha de la fillette effrayée, blessée. Croisant son regard, Regina sentit monter en elle une vague de haine, le besoin terrible et irrésistible de briser cette petite chose fragile qui gisait à ses pieds. Eradiquer la menace une bonne fois pour toute.

 _« Tu aurais pu la tuer ! Tu as failli la tuer ! Je vais t'apprendre à attenter à la vie de ceux que j'aime. Personne ne me retirera ma fin heureuse !»_

Ses mains tremblaient, laissant apparaître un nuage violet, signe que sa magie réagissait. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, la reine imaginait le meilleur moyen de terminer la vie de cette chose qui avait osé mettre en péril la vie de son grand amour. Un poison ? Un sort ? Une lame ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le visage d'une belle blonde, par sa voix, par deux pupilles vertes.

 _« Regina ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Elle n'a pas fait exprès. Elle est innocente. »_

 _« Tu aurais pu mourir de cette chute.»_

 _« Je vais bien. Cesse de menacer cette pauvre demoiselle qui est aussi effrayée que toi. Ce n'est pas celle que tu es Regina. »_

 _Celle que tu es._

Mais qui était-elle réellement ?

Avec regret, la reine laissa la gamine s'échapper.

Cependant il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

* * *

 _« Emma ? »_

 _« Hm ? »_

 _« J'ai peur. »_

 _« De quoi donc ? »_

 _« Et… Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? »_

 _« Voyons Gina…Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai peur Emma… J'ai peur de lui ressembler. Tu sais comme elle m'a fait souffrir. Je ne veux pas leur faire cela. Je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Regina ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Tu n'es pas comme elle. Je te le promets. Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Regina, regardes moi. Je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes aussi. Voilà pourquoi tu es si différente. Tu as un cœur Regina. Et je peux aussi t'assurer que tu feras une excellente mère. »_

* * *

Il y avait du sang, du sang sur ses mains, son visage, devant ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Du sang partout, encore chaud, une vie qui s'écoule sur le marbre blanc, glacé, qui rampe sur ce sol. Souillé. Une bouche entrouverte, fraîche comme la rosée, un cri muet, une douleur insoutenable. Et des larmes salées dans ses yeux. Des perles brillantes dans lesquelles se reflétait un visage, son visage, celui d'une meurtrière, d'une femme cruelle, des larmes qui dansaient, étincelait comme des diamants.

 _Pourquoi a-t-elle avancé ?_

Son corps étendu. Ses cheveux emmêlés. Un ange sans aile, créature déchue. Dans sa main entrouverte une plume était déposée. Une plume dorée, comme cette petite flamme au fond de ses iris noirs. Comme cette lueur que renvoyait sa chevelure. Sa peau blanche, douce, aussi belle que les plumes d'une colombe. Cette peau qu'elle savait chaude, plus pour longtemps, une texture qu'elle connaissait par cœur, une odeur envoûtante, un goût sucré. Et le sang.

 _Pourquoi as-tu avancé ?_

Un gémissement. De la douleur. De la peine. Des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus stopper. Quelques soubresauts. Elle s'agite et se débat.

En vain. La mort est là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à l'enlever. La mort est là et personne ne peut y échapper. Pas même Emma.

 _Emma._

 _« Emma… »_

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, trouvant à son chevet l'amour de sa vie qu'elle venait de voir mourir. Et sa main chaude vint caresser son visage endormi, vérifiant la régularité de sa respiration. Et ses yeux purs se posèrent sur ses traits. Dans son rêve, Emma était morte. Et c'était elle qui l'avait tuée.

* * *

 _« Pose ta main, là. Voilà ne bouge plus. Tu les sens ? »_

 _« Oh, Emma… C'est… »_

 _« C'est eux. C'est nos enfants. »_

 _« Bonjour mes bébés, bonjour. »_

 _« Oh, ils viennent de me donner un coup de pied ! »_

 _« Je vous aime, mes deux petits monstres. J'ai tellement hâte de voir vos petits visage, de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras. Vous en valiez la peine. Tout ce que nous avons traversé, vous en valiez la peine. »_

* * *

Une inspiration.

Ses mains tremblent. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes.

Elle a peur. Peur de tout, peur de rien. Elle voudrait que cela cesse.

Que la voix dans son esprit se taise a jamais.

Elle souhaiterait n'avoir jamais conclu ce marché. Ce marché qui la perdait.

Une expiration.

Elle ne veut pas relever la tête. Elle ne veut plus rien voir. Plus jamais.

Et les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Dans son cou.

Et ses mains se resserrent sur la table. Si fort que le bois grince.

Elle essaye de garder le contrôle. Elle doit garder le contrôle.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

 _« Regina ? »_

 _« Pas maintenant s'il vous plait. »_

Sa voix est faible, trop faible, hésitante. Elle sent ses lèvres trembler. Elle se déteste.

Il faut qu'elle reste forte. Elle est la reine après tout.

Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce marché. Maudit Rumple !

Elle a l'impression d'être sourde, d'étouffer.

Elle ne veut pas entendre cette voix à nouveau, cette voix dans son esprit.

Il rit, il rit parce qu'il est en train de gagner.

Et les ténèbres sont tout autour d'elle.

 _« Regina, c'est moi, c'est Emma. Ouvre-moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Regina ! »_

Elle cherche à répondre mais sa gorge ne laisse s'échapper qu'un cri étranglé.

Elle veut lui dire de partir parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va exploser.

Elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Elle a peur de lui faire du mal.

Une inspiration.

Elle se noie dans ses larmes. Dans le regret. Dans la peur.

Et les ténèbres l'entourent.

La dévorent.

Elle sent leur dent acérée entrer dans sa chair.

Leur venin s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

Elle voudrait crier. Mourir. Revenir un arrière. Tout recommencer.

 _« Regina ! »_

Emma crie, derrière la porte. Emma est inquiète. Elle le sait.

Regina relève la tête.

Et dans le miroir se reflète un visage.

Son visage.

Non, cela n'est pas vrai. Cela ne peut pas être elle.

Elle ne peut pas supporter cette vue. Ce visage de meurtrière.

Elle se voit dans le miroir. Et tout son monde éclate.

Se brise.

 _« Non, ne me regarde pas ! Tu n'es pas moi ! Tu n'es pas moi ! »_ Murmure-t-elle

 _« Regina ? »_

Elle n'arrive plus à supporter ce regard froid, et ce visage glacé. Regina a l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle veut que tout s'arrête.

Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ce marché ?

 _Les ténèbres se sont déjà emparées de toi. Elles t'entourent, elles te lèchent comme un chien la main de son maître. Ne les sent-tu pas ? Elles sont là, au plus profond de ton cœur. Elles aiment ta saveur, elles te collent à la peau…_

 _« Ca n'est pas vrai ! Ca n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Je… Je… JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE HAIS ! LAISSE-MOI ! »_

Elle tremble de tout son corps. Ses mains brillent.

Une explosion.

Du sang.

La porte s'ouvre. Une femme crie et se jette sur elle.

Regina est par terre, sa lèvre saigne abondement.

Regina est à terre et les ténèbres dégustent sa détresse.

 _« Gina, mais que s'est-il passé ? »_

Emma est maintenant là, une main autour de son corps recroquevillé, une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la sueur. Emma est là avec son ventre rond, et sa belle robe de la couleur de l'aube. Emma est là et la reine tremblante sent la protection de son amour.

Regina ne bouge plus, et sent que la magie a cessé de bouillir dans son sang. Quelque chose semble avoir changé en elle, quelque chose s'était brisé, révélant un trou béant. Elle est vide. Elle se sent étrangement paisible.

Mais quand elle relève les yeux, elle ne croise qu'un océan de paix, d'amour, de tendresse.

 _« Emma »_

 _« N'ai pas peur… Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Shhhh… »_

* * *

 _« Mon nom est Regina. Je suis la reine de la forêt enchantée, mariée à Emma Swan. J'aime ma femme, et bientôt, je serais mère de deux enfants. Je possède de la magie mais ne compte pas l'utiliser à de mauvaises fins. Mon… Mon nom est Regina. Je suis reine. J'aime Emma, et bientôt, je serais mère. Je possède de la magie… Je possède de la magie. Je suis gentille…. Je veux… Je suis… une femme, et une future mère… Je suis Regina, Regina, la reine, et ma magie est plus forte que moi. J'ai fait un deal avec le diable afin d'assurer mon bonheur, j'ai fait un pacte avec le démon en personne, et je serais mère. Je suis… Regin-Regina. Je suis… la méchante reine… j'ai tué, et j'ai aimé cela. Ma magie me permet de commettre les plus terribles souffrances. Je suis la reine, et ce pays m'appartient. Personne, non personne ne pourra se mettre son mon chemin. Mon nom est Regina. Et je les détruirais tous._

* * *

 _« Regina ? »_

La reine ne sourcilla pas, continuant à observer son reflet dans le miroir de leur chambre nuptiale. Ses yeux étaient vide, ses paupières tirées, son regard lointain. Tout sur ce visage de pierre montrait le néant. L'anéantissement. Le feu des ténèbres, avalant son corps, son âme, son existence. Elle était vivante. Elle semblait morte. Elle voulait mourir, fière, belle. Et pourtant, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage trempé de sueur, une robe d'un noir profond, fait de dentelles et autres ornements habillait la reine en ce jour. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter de tels vêtements, si sombre, si… tristes. A la voir dans un tel accoutrement, on aurait pu penser que Regina était en deuil. L'était-elle ? Nul ne le savait. Cela faisait des semaines que la brunette n'avait prononcé mot. Pas un son. Pas un bruit.

Rien.

 _« Regina ? Chérie ? »_

Les mains d'Emma caressaient ses cheveux bruns, massant le cuir chevelu avec attention. Cherchant à provoquer un semblant de réaction chez cette femme qui semblait étrangère.

Etrangère à elle-même, d'abord, et surtout.

Mais aussi étrangère à sa femme.

Elle ne bougeait pas, seule sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme si elle ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas.

La jeune reine tremblait. Sa fatigue, son inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage cerné, bouffi, tiré. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait peur. Peur pour cette personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Peur pour ces enfants qu'elle allait mettre au monde.

Du terme qui approchait dangereusement.

Et Emma avait pleuré. Pleuré parce que sa femme ne dormait plus à ses côtés, passant son temps sur cette chaise, devant le miroir.

Elle inspira fortement. Le docteur lui avait indiqué qu'il fallait se ménager. Sa main trouva sa place sur le haut de son ventre gonflé, ou-elle pu sentir s'agiter les petits êtres qu'elle portait. L'un semblait plus agité. Sans doute donnerait-elle naissance à un héritier.

Quelques larmes se formèrent dans les yeux jades. Quelques larmes de fatigue, d'anxiété, d'amour.

 _« S'il te plait, parle-moi. Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je veux t'aider Regina. Je t'aime. Je t'aime trop. Je ne peux pas te regarder ainsi. Je ne veux pas Regina. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'infliger cela… De nous infliger cela. »_ Murmura-t-elle doucement, sa voix se brisant dans sa gorge sous l'émotion.

Une vague de tristesse passa pour la première fois dans les yeux de la majestueuse reine qui cligna des yeux. Revenant à elle, Regina soupira doucement. Dans ses yeux sombres dansaient des larmes.

 _« Emma ? »_ Souffla-t-elle, relevant ses yeux vers la pureté incarnée.

Emma se pencha, enlaçant de ses bras chaleureux la femme de sa vie, celle qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue pendant si longtemps. Son cœur battait a tout rompre, sa respiration entrecoupée par les sanglots. La blondinette ne cessait de répéter son nom, Regina, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Comme apeurée de la perdre à nouveau.

La brune restait stoïque, touchée par l'amour qu'on lui offrait, perturbée par quelque chose de plus profond encore. Sa main trouva doucement le ventre de sa femme, se posant dessus avec douceur.

 _« Je ne vois plus le soleil. »_ Finit-elle par avouer, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le miroir.

* * *

 _«_ _Esclave du miroir magique, accours du plus profond des espaces. Par les vents et les ténèbres, je te l'ordonne. Parle ! Et montre-moi ta face. »_ _  
_

 _« Que veux-tu voir ma reine ? »_

 _« Miroir magique au mur, fidèle soldat, existe-t-il dans ce monde une personne plus forte que moi ? »_

 _« Célèbre est ta force, Majesté. Pourtant, une personne a été créée, hélas, pour te tuer. »_

 _« Montre la moi. »_

Et le visage du miroir s'effaça laissant apparaître celui familier, de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Elle dormait, une main sur son ventre gonflé.

Regina n'eut plus aucun doute.

Les enfants qu'elle avait créés allaient la détruire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire parts de vos réactions, espoirs, et pensées, cela me fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **A dans un petit mois, après les exams et tout, pour la dernière phase de cette chute dans les enfers.**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien ! Et bon courage à ceux qui, comme moi, passent le bac !**

 **-RedSnow1**


End file.
